To My Brother
by JustADoll
Summary: Short letters from George to Fred after Deathly Hallows. I've been told this is pretty good! Give it a read! I may surprise you!
1. The Aftermath

_Short letter from George to Fred post Deathly Hallows_

* * *

To my brother,

I've never been much cop at writing letters. Not really sure why I'm bothering now. I suppose there's just some stuff I thought you should know, and this is the only way I can really think of telling you.

We all miss you. Mum been crying non-stop ever since that night, it's been pretty weird. Dad's stopped going to work for a bit, they told him to stay home, but I think it's just annoying him, I'd be annoyed too if I had to sit and listen to mum crying all day.

Percy's back. I don't remember if you saw him. He was a bit of hero that night, even cracking some jokes. Ron's been a prat as usual but he's ok. You'll say, "I told you so" but him and Hermione finally got it on. Ginny and Harry too, I feel like I should be writing to the lonely hearts column in the Prophet as it's only me and Charlie left and he can go back to his dragons whenever he wants to. I did always wonder what went on with him and those dragons.

It's pretty weird having to write to you, especially since I know it's a waste of time. Letters never reach the dead, do they? But I'm finding it's pretty hard here on my own, especially since my ear buggered off as well. Now there are two big holes in my life. Jokes aside though, you have no idea how strange it is to suddenly be on your own. I can't remember a time when we've been apart for more than an hour or two and now…

I can't quite get used to having no one to speak in unison with, or no one who makes fun of my bad jokes. It used to be Fred and George, and now it's just George minus one ear.

We've been getting a lot of free stuff out of you though. People keep sending cards with money in them. I think it's just their excuse of finally giving us the pity money they've always wanted to give us. So you're good for something after all, ha ha. Mum's obviously saying we have to give it all back as soon as we can, but she started playing that tune about two weeks ago and still nothing's been done about it.

You'd love it around here now. No one's scared anymore, and there's just constant partying. Not that I've managed to get myself to any just yet. They look at me weird whenever I just leave the house, as if their double vision's suddenly cleared. People just blink a few times in surprise and then their faces suddenly seem to settle in that annoying sympathetic look we always used to give to that kid with acne in the year below, and I'm supposed to smile sadly and walk passed.

It's a bit of an act, this grief thing. I don't know how people do it properly. I just seem to forget why everyone's treating me so oddly, then I look to the side and see you're not there and when I remember… god, it hurts inside! You have no idea! Then I sort of shrink into myself, and everyone suddenly switches back to the sympathy and I just feel like a prat again.

Remember Umbridge? Well even she had the nerve to turn up "offering her condolences". She hated us! She only did it to get to us… me. I don't know.

There's not really a way to describe how I feel right now. Lost, I suppose. Only word that really springs to mind. But I know exactly where I am, what I have to do, I just can't see how I'm meant to go ahead and do it without you there. I sound like I'm talking to my wife!

I never really thought about how I'd feel if you died. Mum, Dad, the others, sure, but never you, because I never imagined one of us would go without the other. That's twinship for you, I guess. Yeah, I know that's not a real word. Well I suppose my whole belief in that came to bite me in the ass big time.

Harry says tell Sirius he misses him, and Dumbledore too, thought he's not telling me to say that one, but I can tell he's thinking it.

Ginny, Hermione and Ron all say they miss you. Ginny's crying again, she's almost as bad as mum. Good thing she's got Harry to off load some of it on as well as the rest of us Weasleys.

Bill and Fleur are here too. Fleur and mum getting on like a house on fire, which is surprising, though it's probably because whenever mum starts bawling it sets Fleur off so they just sit and cry together. Don't know what Fleur's crying about though.

I can't quite come up with a way to round this off properly. There aren't really any words. You always came out with the best lines, not me, though nobody else really noticed.

Charlie says hi.

Well, I suppose the only way to do this is just to say that, well, I miss you, and I wish you were still here. Not really sure what to do with myself now.

I might write again, when I've got stuff sorted. I'll carry on with the joke shop, don't worry, I know that's what you'd have wanted.

So, yeah, I guess that's it. I might go for some quidditch practice now. Harry keeps trying to make me. Writing this has sort of made me feel a bit better, like a bit of weights been taken off.

You'd beat me with your broom for this pathetic ending, but I can't think of a better way to put it.

Your brother forever,

George

* * *

_Made me cry writing this :( . _

_Please Review_

_JustADoll_

_xxx_


	2. Five Years Later

_A little, never intended, follow-up. Just to see how he's getting on._

_Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing._

To my brother,

Well, it's been five years now. We're twenty-five, can you believe it?

Things took a long time to settle. Mum's only recently stopped crying once a week, cutting it down to only about once every two months now. It's bloody annoying. Sets everyone else off and suddenly the whole Weasley household becomes so dismal I can barely stand it. She's alright though, Mum. Occupies herself quite well with the mass of stuff she has to do.

Lupin and Tonks both died in the battle. They left little Teddy behind and you know what Mum's family's like - somehow she's a relative of Tonks and so we get Teddy here most days. He's her little pride and joy now. You'd almost think she didn't have any sons of her own.

Dad's been promoted. Again. He must be doing something right around that place. Brings home more muggle junk now than I have ever seen in my entire life. Drives Mum absolutely spare but he is loving it!

Bill got a haircut. About all that's changed there. Oh! And Fleur had a baby! Little girl. Her name's Victoire… bit exotic for me but they seem to like it.

Charlie is… still with his dragons. He's been seeing this girl though apparently. I forget her name but I met her briefly a while back. She's basically Charlie in female form. Kinda short, seems to be constantly covered in blood or mud no matter what the occasion. Pretty in her own way. Not that that's anything like Charlie. She's another dragon hunter… or keeper, or whatever they like to call themselves.

Percy is Percy. Enough said.

Um… well, Ron is _still_ with Hermione. It's almost sickening. Luckily they keep their relationship pretty discreet but I've seen her sneaking back down to Ginny's room at ungodly hours in the morning. Like I said - sickening.

To add to the grossness of our younger siblings, Ginny is also still with Harry. They're almost worse, but thankfully she mainly stays with Harry whose got himself a room in Diagon Alley. We hardly see her but I don't think anyone's complaining.

Young love, eh?

So that's the formal bit over. Now down the ramblings about the one and only me.

I am still living at home. I know, it's pathetic, but the rooms above the shop were like a goldmine! I got talking with this goblin one time in the Leaky Cauldron, and he couldn't believe we weren't renting it out for fifty galleons or so more a week than we were paying before we bought it. He said any sucker would love it, and we'd make shedloads of cash! So I packed up and scampered back home. Mum wasn't exactly overwhelmed at the prospect of having me home but she was alright about it.

The shop's been doing really good! You'd be thrilled. Got a little production team going now and everything, inventers and the like. Even got a proper, legitimate volunteer program for test subjects going. It's crazy. I guess you could say I'm doing pretty well for myself, but I don't like thinking of it like that. It was always our shop - your ideas, my initiative, your confidence, I've just had the balls to carry it on.

There's this girl… (pause for exasperated groan). Her name's Violet, and, well, we've been together a while now and things are going good. She's apparently some distant cousin of Harry's father's uncle or something ridiculous like that. Only not like that as that would mean she would be far too old for me. Anyway, she came into the shop one day and sparks just flew.

She always says she feels like she's dating you and me as I (apparently) talk about you so much.

I'm not going to pretend I'm completely fine because I'm not. I guess losing someone you shared every second of your life with for twenty years isn't something you ever get over.

It probably would have helped if we didn't have such a reputation that proceeded me everywhere. It just means that, anywhere I go, I know that people know, and are pitying me. It stops me being able to forget.

Not that I ever want to forget. What I mean is I can never properly think of other things outside the comfort of the shop, where the guys all know me, or home where they're all going through the same thing in a lesser form.

But I don't have any regrets. Don't go away with the idea that I blame you cos - hell, what sort of brother would I be then? Wrong place, wrong time… wrong guy. Should have been Percy! I'm joking of course. I wouldn't wish it even on him.

It's still tough though. Like, really tough. Which I guess is why I needed to write again, just to let you know the world hasn't let me get over you just yet, but, if I'm, honest, I'm not sure I ever want it to.

Maybe one day I'll try, not to forget, but to just not think about it, and see where that gets me. It's crazy but, I don't know… I guess I've convinced myself that if I let myself put it out of my head, even for one day, when I wake up in the morning, I won't be able to remember, and I can't imagine anything worse than that.

The best years of my life, you were always there, and now everything's just two-dimensional. Vi makes it better, but it's just the day-to-day routine. The waking up and just knowing that part of me is _still _gone, and won't be coming back…

I'm making this a turning point, this letter. Even as I'm writing, I can just picture you reading it, the look of disgust on your face, and I know you're right. I've handled this whole thing wrong for five years and I'm letting it win.

I'd like to move on, but I need your permission first. Obviously you can't really grant it, but as soon as Foley (my owl), has taken this letter to the peak of Everest or wherever she left the last one, I'm going to take it that I've got it and I'm going to start living my life.

Believe me though, I'll never forget.

Your brother forever,

George

_I knooowww George eventually marries Angelina, but he, unlike the others, is getting some experience before plunging into marriage. _

_Please Review_

_JustADoll_

_XXX_


End file.
